


Freak

by TrueCourage



Series: Eternal [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, M/M, Mpreg, Sentinel/Guide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:38:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueCourage/pseuds/TrueCourage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John knew he was freak.<br/>Everyone who came into contact with him knew he was a freak. Most knew what their secondary gender was by the time they were at least eighteen, 13 the earliest. Not John. He never presented.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freak

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta'd or Britpicked.  
> This is the first time I've written anything in the Alpha/Omega universe or Sentinel/Guide, and I will be taking some liberties. The main one I'm going to mention here is that Beta's can bond, but they can't bond with or reproduce with Alphas and Omega's. In fact, there is a block in their minds that keeps them from being attracted to the other genders and vice versa. In here, they cannot be attracted to someone without the specific Beta scent.

John knew he was freak.  
Everyone who came into contact with him knew he was a freak. Most knew what their secondary gender was by the time they were at least eighteen, 13 the earliest. Not John. He never presented. He wasn't a Beta either, he had a fully developed uterus and an Alpha knot. Eventually, John became resigned to his fate which was what led him to join the army. He was going to spend the rest of his life alone. He dated a few beta women (there's no way an Alpha or Omega would look twice at him, unless they were trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with his scent, or lack of) but they were mostly out of pity and never made it past the first or second date.  
Whatever you do, don't tell anyone he's a... you know...  
It's not like he wasn't interested, quite the opposite actually. He found himself attracted to all three secondary genders, though he preferred female, but none were attracted to him. It frustrated him for years, until he gave up and decided to try and block it all out. It worked too, until he met Sherlock Holmes.  
The man wasn't just an Alpha, he was a Sentinel. One of only 10% of the population, and living outside Sentinel City. John had never met a Sentinel; all Sentinels and Guides were taken to Sentinel city when they first presented, usually between the ages of 5 to 12. Once there, very few ever left, unless on Sentinel City business. Yet here was Sherlock, the world's only Consulting Detective.  
24 hours later, John was head over heels.  
He chose never to say anything. He knew Sherlock could never be attracted to him, whether he wanted to be or not. And Sherlock made it clear that he wasn't interested. So John tried to ignore it, tried to pretend he didn't fantasize about him when he was alone (he fought hard not to do it when he was around, quick way to get yourself caught) or dream about him at night.  
Than Irene Adler showed up.  
She was beautiful, an extremely rare Omega Sentinel. She was an unusual Omega, one of a kind, really. She was smart, smart enough to trick Sherlock and leave him drugged on the floor. She was perfect, probably Sherlock's perfect match. As John watched them, he felt a piece of himself die inside.  
After the case, he found he couldn't handle it anymore. His heart was broken, even though he knew he would never have had a chance anyway. But Irene had shown him what he couldn't have and rubbed it in his face. He remembered when he was in that building, and she proceeded to remind him of what he always knew.  
“He could never look your way, doctor. You aren't an Omega, you aren't even a Beta. Besides, why would he want someone like you when he can have someone like me?”  
He was done. It was over. He couldn't do this anymore. Working up the courage to tell Sherlock was harder than he thought. He waited until he knew for sure he had a place to go. He arranged to return to his old bedsit. Finally, half a week before the move, he informed Sherlock of his decision.  
“No,” Sherlock said firmly.  
“Sherlock-”  
“No, you aren't leaving!” Sherlock yelled.  
John jumped, surprised by Sherlock's outburst.  
“Sherlock, I've already made all the arrangements. I'm moving out this Saturday.”  
“Why?” Sherlock demanded.  
“Sherlock-”  
“What did I do wrong?” he asked, his voice cracking slightly. John froze. That can't be right.  
“It's not- it's got nothing to do with you- well, it does- but it's nothing you've done, it's me.” God, he sounded like a girl breaking up with her boyfriend.  
“Than why?” he demanded.  
“I can't- I'm sorry-”  
“No,” Sherlock growled. John hadn't even noticed Sherlock getting closer until he was practically in his face. “Unless you give me one good reason, I will not let you leave!”  
“It's not up to you! I'm sorry, Sherlock. This is happening.”  
“Not until you tell me why!”  
John wasn't entirely sure why he did why he did, but he was so stressed out by everything, plus the knowledge that once he left he might never see the consulting detective again, that he wasn't entirely thinking straight. He reached up and grabbed Sherlock by the neck and pulled him to kiss him. He saw Sherlock's eyes widen in shock before John closed his eyes.  
The kiss was quick and chaste, and John pulled away quickly, but before he could say anything, Sherlock pulled him back, the chasteness from the first kiss gone. John nearly tripped as Sherlock pushed him to the wall, pinning him as Sherlock practically plundered his mouth. Finally, the need for air made Sherlock pull away, but only so he could rest his forehead against John's, his eyes closed and breathing heavily.  
“S-Sher-?”  
“I... Mine...” Sherlock growled. “Can't... Can't leave me... Mine...”  
“I... Sherlock, I...”  
Before John could finish, Sherlock grabbed his arm and began to drag him towards his bedroom.  
John hadn't been entirely sure what to think the next morning. This shouldn't be physically possible, not with all the biological programming getting in the way. John sighed and buried his face into Sherlock's neck, breathing in his scent. Sherlock groaned softly as he stirred, resting a hand on John's side. He rolled over onto his side to face John, his lips curled into what was dangerously close to a smile.  
“I can hear you thinking,” Sherlock mumbled, moving in to kiss John.  
“Why me?” John asked. “I mean, your biology should keep you from being attracted to me.”  
Sherlock touched John's cheek with a gentleness John didn't think Sherlock capable of.  
“I remember the first day I met you. At the crime scene. I remember the officers saying they couldn't smell anything on you,” Sherlock said. “I had no idea what they were talking about.”  
John blinked.  
“I can smell you,” Sherlock murmured. “It's... unusual. Like all three genders in one. I think they cancel each other out. The Betas are turned off by the Omega and Alpha smell and Alphas and Omegas are turned off by the Beta scent.”  
“Than how can you...?”  
“I'm a Sentinel,” Sherlock said. “My senses are heightened, and since you've never met a Sentinel before, no one would have noticed.”  
John sighed and let his head collapse against the pillows.  
“Great. I really am a freak.”  
“Guess that makes us perfect for each other,” Sherlock said. He rolled over so he was on top of John. He kissed him thoroughly, making John moan.  
“I was thinking,” Sherlock whispered. “I've never spent an entire day in bed before. I wonder what it's like. I think it might be worth experimenting.”  
John smiled, fighting back the definitely unmanly giggle that threatened to burst out.  
“Sherlock!”  
The detective groaned.  
“Not now, Mrs. Hudson!” he yelled back.  
“Lestrade's here! He says he has a case for you!”  
“No thank you! I intend to remain here and have sex with John all day!”  
“Sherlock!” John scolded.  
“I definitely did not need to know that,” John heard Lestrade groan.  
“Come back tomorrow!” Sherlock yelled.  
“Will do!”  
“It's about time, boys!”  
“Go away, Mrs. Hudson!”  
Two days later found them stumbling into their flat, exhausted from the previous case. Well, John had been exhausted. Sherlock was still high. He had a smug smile on his face as he flung his jacket on one of the seats and bent over to pick up John's laptop, the dog tags around his neck clicking together. It had been part of their cover. The two infiltrated the building where their suspect had been hiding by pretending (or rather, Sherlock pretended) to be soldiers recently returned from Afghanistan. Sherlock had the dog tags made with his real name. John didn't get that. Wouldn't it be better not to use his real name?  
At least he didn't understand until Sherlock placed the dog tags around his neck.  
“So everyone will know you belong to me,” Sherlock stated. John smiled at him softly. John's tags, which he had still been wearing, were placed around Sherlocks neck. Sherlock held them in his hand, his expression the softest he'd ever seen on the man.  
“I love you,” Sherlock whispered.  
“I'd return the sentiment, but I get the feeling it would earn me an 'obviously',” John said, his voice cracking with emotion. John ended up in Sherlock's bed again, but this time they were content to just hold each other as they slipped away into oblivion.  
The bonding had been accidental.  
They had just gotten home from Baskerville. John was still upset about what Sherlock had said. Logically, he knew Sherlock had been shaken and had not entirely meant what he said, but John's history had caused John to be rather unsure about his relationship with Sherlock. He hated himself for it. Sherlock did what he could to prove how much John meant to him, but John had a hard time believing anyone could actually care about John like that. What Sherlock had said had brought that to the fore and John hated himself for not being able to get over it.  
On the surface, John tried to pretend like everything was fine. No need to punish Sherlock for something that wasn't entirely his fault (plus he had already apologized, in his own way). Of course, Sherlock wasn't at all fooled. That night, after John had gone to bed, Sherlock came up to his room and crawled under the covers (naked) and set to work on proving to John how much he loved him, through words and action. Neither really thought about it when Sherlock latched onto John's neck. They had thought John couldn't bond (that's what the doctors had told him when he was young). They were surprised when they woke up in the morning. Sherlock had noticed the change in smell immediately. At first John had been in shock, and Sherlock looked nervous. John eventually made eye contact with Sherlock and smiled.  
Moriarty couldn't have returned at a worst time.  
John had been nervous about telling Sherlock for days and had arranged a special date at Angelo's. (Angelo had been ecstatic) In the end, they had to cancel the date. John had intended to tell Sherlock once they had put Moriarty away. Until Sherlock pulled them in front of a moving vehicle and the assassin pushed them out of the way. After Sherlock had finished with the assassin, John was still on the ground, not even realizing that he had an arm wrapped protectively around his middle until Sherlock gave his a curious look. John removed his arm a little too fast, no doubt confirming Sherlock's suspicions.  
“John?” Sherlock asked, his voice almost a whisper.  
“I... I was going to tell you, at dinner at Angelo's,” John said.  
“Oh... oh god! And I just-” Sherlock reached forward to touch John's stomach, but stopped, his hand hovering like he was afraid to touch. John took Sherlock's hand and placed it where their child was growing. Sherlock gasped, his eyes wide. To John's surprise, Sherlock began to cry. He pulled John to him and held him tight as he cried into his shoulder.  
John didn't find out why until later.  
John fell apart. It didn't make any sense. Sherlock wasn't a fake. It was all lies. He had him, had their child on the way. Why did he do it? How could he? He stood there before his grave, Mrs. Hudson at his side.  
“It must have been so painful,” Mrs. Hudson said. “I remember when my husband died. The pain of the bond breaking was nearly unbearable.”  
John froze.  
“John?”  
“C-can I have a moment alone?” John whispered.  
The landlady nodded and left without another word. John stood still until he was sure Mrs. Hudson was long gone before he began.  
“You bastard,” he said, though it sounded more like a laugh than a growl. “You complete bastard!”  
His phone went off.  
Well, I do have a reputation to uphold-SH  
To your right-SH  
John looked over to see Sherlock next to a tree up on the hill. He practically ran up, not even trying to stop until he landed a right hook on his pale face. The result was both of them losing balance and John landing on top of his mate. Sherlock barely had time to catch his breath before John was claiming his mouth.  
“You- you bastard- don't you ever do that to me again!” John said between sobs.  
“If you promise to stop insulting my parents,” Sherlock said.  
The sat up, though John refused to release Sherlock's neck. He pressed his nose into John's neck, inhaling his scent.  
“John,” Sherlock said sternly. “John, I have to go.”  
“Go where?” John said weakly.  
“Moriarty's web. I have to destroy it, or they'll come after you and the baby,” Sherlock said.  
“You're not going to take me with you,” John couldn't help but whimper as he clung to his mate even tighter.  
“We can't risk the baby, John. I swear, if it weren't for that, I'd take you with me,” Sherlock said. “I'm so sorry.”  
Sherlock managed to free himself from John, who could no longer hold back the tears (he blamed hormones). Sherlock gently caressed John's cheek before taking of the dog tags around his own neck and place them around John's.  
“Hold on to these for me. I'll want them back,” Sherlock said.  
“Promise?”  
“I'll be back. I don't know how long I will be, but I will be back. No matter what.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of my two prologues meant to set the setting for the rest of the series. The second prologue will be posted when I have time to write it under the title “Away.” I hoped you enjoyed this and please review!  
> Unless you wanna flame. Than I will send my army to kidnap you and feed you to Smaug.


End file.
